The techniques of detecting events in the real world by sensors and processing sampling data output by the sensors, such as data associated with pictures, speech, temperature, pressure, acceleration, or odor, are widely used.
For example, a picture acquired by imaging an object moving in front of a predetermined still background using a video camera is subject to motion blurring if the velocity of the movement of the object is faster than the shutter speed.
When an object moves in front of a still background, in addition to motion blurring caused by mixing of pictures of the moving object itself, mixing of a background picture and a picture of the moving object also occurs.
Consideration has not hitherto been given to detection of an area in which a background picture and a picture of a moving object are mixed.